


APH Neurodivergent Fandom Week 2019

by LittleMissCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Happy Flapping, Infodumping, Multi, Music Nerds, Neurodiversity, Piano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissCactus/pseuds/LittleMissCactus
Summary: Obviously I’m participating in my own event hahaIt’s a week made to celebrate neurodiversity in our fandom! I’ll be writing a different ship every day, so feel free to request a pairing.





	1. Day 1: Talent (Spain/America)

“You know what bugs me? Those solar system mobile displays. You know, the ones you can hang on the ceiling? I mean, sure, I get that they can’t make an accurate model cause the planets would be too tiny to see if you made the whole solar system small enough to fit in a room, but still!” Alfred’s voice was loud and indignant as he walked a few steps behind Antonio, his heels scuffing against the pavement. “I mean, people think that the solar system is so much smaller than it is! They act like it’s only like... fifty earths in diameter or something. But it’s not! You know, if the earth were the size of a grain of salt, the solar system would be the size of a football stadium!”

Antonio smiled softly and reached over to squeeze Alfred’s hand as he listened. He loved it when his boyfriend infodumped. The excitement in his voice and pure joy in his eyes were enough to send Antonio’s heart fluttering like the wings of a thousand butterflies. He loved the nearly crazed intensity on Alfred’s face as he rambled about space and planets and everything else beyond the earth’s atmosphere. He loved _Alfred_, dammit. There was no other way to put it.

“Hey, Antonio? Did you know that we discovered Neptune before we even saw it? Astronomers knew that another planet must exist based on its impact on Uranus’ orbit!”

Antonio laughed quietly and kissed Alfred’s hand. “That’s amazing. They must have been so happy when they finally saw it and proved that they were right.”

“Yeah, I’ll bet!” Alfred’s fingers fluttered wildly in Antonio’s grip, as they always did when he rambled like this. “I dunno, it’s just so cool! I love astronomy so much. If I weren’t a nation, I’d totally have gone to college to study it!”

“And I’ll bet you would have done an amazing job,” Antonio smiled, “You’re absolutely brilliant at it.”

It was true. Antonio was always floored by how many facts Alfred could store in that brain of his. Part of him couldn’t help but wonder how many of them had been learned on late-night Wikipedia binges while procrastinating on paperwork, but it didn’t really matter. The fact of the matter was that Alfred’s talent for remembering these things was nothing short of astonishing. 

“Oh! Oh! I bought a new telescope!” Alfred added, tugging on Antonio’s sleeve, “You can take pictures with this one, and you can zoom in really far! Maybe we can try it out together!”

“I’d love that. I could make us some snacks and we could turn it into a date!” 

Alfred sighed happily and rested his head on Antonio’s shoulder. “That would be wonderful. The best date ever.”

Antonio chuckled. “Ah, we’re just about home. What do you say I make us some hot chocolate and we can continue our conversation while we drink it?”

“Yeah! I’d love some hot chocolate!” Alfred paused for a moment, his smile faltering. “...Hey, Antonio? Can I ask you something?”

Antonio blinked at the sudden change in tone. “I... of course. What’s up?”

Alfred looked away. “...Am I annoying you? I mean, by talking so much. I know that I ramble and I never really shut up and a lot of people really don’t like that, but I really really like you and I really don’t want you to decide I’m too annoying and leave and-“

He was cut off by Antonio pulling him into a gentle kiss. His eyes widened for a moment and he wrapped his arms around Antonio’s neck.

“...I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“Don’t be.” Antonio brushed some hair out of Alfred’s face. “Alfred, you are incredible. I _love_ hearing you talk about things. Truly. It makes me so happy seeing you get so excited. It’s a big part of what made me fall in love with you in the first place.” He sighed softly and kissed Alfred again. “Never feel guilty for talking, okay? I want you to infodump when you get excited. It makes my day.”

Alfred hesitated for a moment. “I... promise? I know some people think it’s annoying...”

“Well, those people aren’t worth your time.” Antonio kissed Alfred’s cheek. “You are an incredible man, Alfred. Don’t let people who can’t see that make you hide that incredible light in you. You have an amazing mind, and I am proud to call you my boyfriend.”

Alfred’s face was nearly crimson by now. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down. “...I love you, Antonio.”

“And I love you too. With all of my heart.” Antonio squeezed Alfred’s hand. “Now... lets get you some hot chocolate, yes? Maybe that will cheer you up.”

Alfred smiled up at Antonio and nodded. “I... Yeah. That sounds good.”

He squeaked when Antonio suddenly picked him up and he clung to Antonio’s shoulders. “H-hey! What are you doing?!”

Antonio grinned at Alfred. “Carrying you home,” he said, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

“B-but I’m heavy!”

“Nah. I can handle it.” Antonio pecked Alfred’s cheek. “Now... as you were.”

Alfred blushed and hid his face in the crook of Antonio’s neck before starting to talk again. “W-well... um... the largest known star is VY Canis Majoris. It’s in the constellation canis majoris, hence the name. You know, constellations are really weird things. From earth, it seems natural to lump them together since they look like the stars are close together, but in reality, lots of the stars are actually closer to earth than they are to each other. It just goes to show how we still think of the earth as being the centre of the universe, in a way...”

Antonio sighed happily as he listened to Alfred talk, cradling him in his arms and walking home slowly. Even if Alfred still had his doubts, Antonio was convinced that his boyfriend was the most wonderful, intelligent person on earth. He was so lucky to have such an amazing man in his life.


	2. Day 2: Stim (Austria/Estonia)

It was rare that Roderich allowed anyone to enter his piano room. It was one of the few sanctuaries he had left, and he liked to keep it sacred. He went there when he needed to feel at peace, and he didn't want that peace to be tainted by the mark of other people having been there. However, even on the rare occasion that he _did_ allow anyone to enter, they were certainly not allowed to touch the piano itself. It was Roderich's comfort object, and his alone. Ever since he bought it, his hands were the only ones that had touched the keys. That is, until today.

He still wasn't quite sure why he had offered to allow Eduard to play, but it was obvious that the sanctity of the moment was understood. When Roderich had brought it up, Eduard's eyes had been softer than he had ever seen them, and it felt more like he was proposing marriage than offering to let him play an instrument. But then, nothing about their relationship was normal, so he couldn't be surprised.

But god, Roderich was glad that he had suggested it. He sat down next to Eduard on the bench and clasped his hands together between his legs as he watched Eduard's long, thin fingers dance over the keys. His playing was so different from Roderich's own. The music seemed to ebb and sway, as if Eduard's very soul was coming from the instrument in the place of simple sound.

As the piece softened into a gentle andante, Roderich's eyes fluttered shut and he sighed contentedly, allowing the sound to fill his entire being. Eduard and his music became one and the same, and Roderich wasn't sure which he loved more. Electricity began to flow through his arms to the tips of his fingers and he felt himself jolt with the sheer energy of it.

He quickly glanced over at Eduard to see if he had disturbed his playing. Sure enough, Eduard's face was as calm and unperturbed as ever. Roderich's heart pounded and his fingers began to twitch in his lap. He couldn't begin to place the feeling that was rushing through him. It was as if all of the joy and peace and contentedness that the music was bringing couldn't be contained in his mind and was gushing out through his hands. Before long, his wrists had gone loose and his hands were beginning to drum almost urgently against his lap.

Then the music came to a sharp crescendo, and Roderich was gone. His shoulders began to twist from side to side, his hands were flailing wildly, only narrowly missing hitting the keys and breaking the spell, and his feet, god his feet. His ankles rolled, sending the tips of his toes into rapid spirals, as if his whole body were manifesting his joy.

Cheeks flushed a deep crimson, Roderich looked up at Eduard once more. This must be so distracting, especially since Roderich was right next to him! Sure enough, Eduard was indeed looking at him, but he didn't seem irritated. Quite the opposite, in fact. He was smiling more broadly than Roderich had ever seen from him and his eyes were shining with... pride? Affection? Maybe a combination of the two. That music played on, though, and Roderich couldn't help but notice how easily Eduard still managed to play even without looking at his hands. Of course, this only sent his hands flailing even more wildly.

By the time the piece was over, Roderich was gasping for air from the sheer energy spent. Eduard raised his hands from the keys slowly and chuckled.

"Wow. I... wow. I'm... guessing you enjoyed, then?"

Roderich blushed and glanced away, his hands gradually slowing down. "...Yes. I'm sorry. I hope I wasn't too distracting."

"Distracting?!" Eduard blinked incredulously, then gently cupped Roderich's face in his hands. His hands were so warm... "Roderich, there is nothing that makes me happier than seeing you flap."

Roderich's heart leaped into his throat. "You're... a beautiful pianist," he managed to choke, "Do... you think you would terribly mind playing again for me sometime?"

Eduard ran his thumbs over Roderich's cheeks and smiled. Roderich swore that that smile would be the death of him. "Of course. I would be honoured to have the opportunity to try to make you stim again," Eduard said, his eyes glittering teasingly.

Roderich hesitated for a moment, then wrapped his arms around Eduard in a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He nearly melted when he felt Eduard's arms around him in return. His tight embrace always felt so safe and secure.

"Thank you, Eduard," Roderich breathed, "God, thank you so much for this. All of it."

Eduard smiled. "I should be the one thanking you, silly." He placed a soft kiss on Roderich's cheek before pressing his own face into Roderich's dark hair. "It's not every day that one is given the opportunity to play the piano for Roderich Edelstein himself."

Roderich's blush only deepened at that and he huffed. "I swear, you're doing this on purpose..."

"Maybe I am." Eduard grinned. "But in all seriousness, if you really want to thank me? I would be honoured if you would play something for me next. I love watching you play."

Roderich swore that his face would explode if it flushed any further, but he reluctantly pulled away and nodded, smiling weakly at Eduard. "...I would be happy to play for you whenever you'd like. On the condition, of course, that you will also play for me again. Preferably on a regular basis."

"Sounds like a fair deal to me." Eduard squeezed Roderich's hand, and Roderich melted.

"Good. Well, then... what would you like me to play for you?"


End file.
